


Sans toi, je peux pas

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s04e03 Tout pour Lucie, F/M, Romance, Saison 4, Saison 4 Episode 04 Pour vivre heureux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucie et Fred ont besoin de mettre les choses au clair après un malentendu...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2232"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans toi, je peux pas

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : AbbyGibbs  
> Série : Caïn  
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie  
> Genre : Romance  
> Spoilers : Début saison 4  
> 
> 
>  **Note d'auteur :** **: Celle-ci, je l'écris parce que je me suis réveillée avec cette idée en tête l'autre jour. Après avoir regardé les épisodes 3 et 4 de la quatrième saison pour la je ne sais combien de fois. Je ne vais pas dire que la série m'obsède, mais je crois que c'est limite LOL. Je suppose que c'est un peu normal d'une certaine manière parce que je suis moi-même confronté chaque jour au fait de devoir vivre en chaise. D'un autre coté la série aurait aussi pût facilement être du n'importe quoi comme je le disais à Lothy. Fort heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Toute l'équipe de "Caïn" fait un excellent boulot. Mais assez de Bla Bla allez hop, à vous de lire maintenant.**

Lucie est couchée sur son lit en train de regarder le carnet de note que Fred avait laissée chez elle alors qu'elle était encore dans le coma. C'était une habitude un peut étrange qu'il avait parfois, il lui arrivait de passer la nuit au domicile d'une victime d'homicide, pour se sentir plus proche d'elle.

 

C'est du moins ce qu'il lui avait expliqué un jour. C'était lors d'une des premières enquêtes sur laquelle, ils avaient travaillés ensemble — et accessoirement aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas de domicile.

 

Lucie sourie en pensant à quel point elle l'avait détestée au début, le traitant quasi de tous les noms possible et imaginable. Elle l'avait même traité de Clown en bicycle ou quelque chose du genre, elle ne s'en rappelait plus très bien… Et aujourd'hui, elle était amoureuse de lui. Caïn le savait, ils s'aimaient, mais ils étaient tous deux trop fiers pour se le dire, alors même qu'il n'en avait fallu de peu pour qu'ils se perdent, une nouvelle fois, il y a quelques jours à cause de cette folle de docteur qui l'avait enlevé… Et cette idiote de journaliste.

 

Elle soupira. _Delambre tu n'es qu'une idiote._ _Pourquoi n'es tu pas ressortie du commissariat pour aller lui parler, même si cette journaliste avait pris ta place dans sa voiture ? On a déjà perdu tant de temps. Punaise, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se vexe aussi ? Comme si c'était si facile. Cela faisait presque trois ans maintenant, que j'essayais de lui montrer ce que je ressens pour lui. Et lorsque j'y arrive enfin et que je sais qu'il ressent la même chose, je reprends mes vieux travers. J'aurais du lui montrer que j'étais soulagée et heureuse de le voir sain et sauf mais au lieu de ça…._

Lucie soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre en position assise puis alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il fallait qu'elle l'appelle, qu'elle entende sa voix… Lucie pivota et tendit le bras, en direction de sa table de chevet pour pouvoir attraper son téléphone portable. Sur le point de composer son numéro, elle changea d'avis et opta pour un texto : "Fred, j'ai besoin de toi."

 

Lucie fixa son téléphone portable qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains et attendit, mais rien. Aucun bip ne vain pour lui signifier qu'il y avait une réponse. Elle attendit encore, mais rien de vain. L'avait-elle tellement mal jugé ? Le Stéphane du rêve que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais dans le coma avait-il raison : n'était-elle qu'un amusement pour lui ? Non, Lucie ne pouvait pas croire que Caïn était si superficiel. Non.

 

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux cependant.

 

Le lieutenant Delambre fut sorti de ses pensées par une personne qui sonnait à sa porte. Qui peut bien me déranger dans ma mélancolie et ma séance d'apitoiement ? Et ben, Fred déteint vraiment sur toi, ma petite. Pensa-t-elle avant de se décider de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.

 

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'essayer de sécher les larmes qui coulait, à présent, le long de ses joues. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, étonnée, Lucie dévisagea la personne en face d'elle. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent une question.

 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

 

"Ben, je sais pas moi, il me semble que quelqu'un m'a envoyé un texte qui disait, je cite : "Fred, j'ai besoin de toi."

 

Lucie se recula pour le laissé passer, mais pas un mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Lorsque Caïn fut dans l'appartement, elle referma la porte avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

 

Fred roula derrière elle sans rien dire, lui non plus. Il attendit simplement que son lieutenant se décide à lui parler. Mais à sa surprise au lieu de parler, Lucie se mit à pleurer une fois qu'elle se fut assise sur le canapé.

 

"Pardonne-moi."

 

Fred la regarda, un instant, sans comprendre, à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion.

 

"Si tu fais référence à ce que l'on s'est dit dans la voiture. Je l'ai un peu mérité. Je ne suis pas vraiment des plus faciles à vivre parfois — souvent même. Tu es la seule à être restée à mes cotés pendant tout ce temps. Parfois je me demande comment tu me supportes. Même Gaëlle n'y est pas arrivée."

 

"Tu vas encore m'en vouloir ou même me traiter de gorgone, mais Gaëlle ne te voyait pas comme tu es réellement."

 

Caïn ne dit rien, il la regarda simplement intrigué parce qu'elle venait de dire. Il tourna sa chaise de façon à ce que la roue arrière longue le canapé puis il mit les freins. Se poussa plus en avant puis il mit sa main sur un des coussins pour ensuite se laisser glisser hors sa chaise et atterrir sur le canapé. Il tomba sur le coté mais se repoussa en position assise à l'aide de ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Lucie le regardait sans mot dire.

 

La jeune femme mourait d'envie de l'aider mais elle savait très bien que l'homme qu'elle observait en train de luter pour s'assoir correctement à ses cotés ne supportait pas qu'on l'aide. Une fois qu'il était assez confortablement assit, il agrippa son pantalon et tira dessus pour ramener ses jambes plus près.

 

Puis, il enleva sa veste de cuire et la jeta sur son fauteuil laissé à l'abandon.

 

"Je t'avais appelé gorgone et un tas d'autres noms parce que tu m'avais énervé et parce que j'étais content que je puisse t'envoyer des conneries à la figure c'est tout. Notre histoire avait à peine commencé qu'elle allait déjà se terminer… Lucie, j'ai cru que Charline Lester allait me tuer ! Alors que moi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'est d'être avec toi."

 

"J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. C'est flippant de se rendre compte que l'on a besoin de quelqu'un à ce point, tu sais."

 

"Je sais ouais, j'étais comme toi lorsque tu étais dans le coma. À cause de ce crétin. Je crois que Moretti m'aurait bien saucissonné sur une chaise sans roue, s'il avait pu.

 

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Lucie à ces mots. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginé l'homme à coté d'elle rendre son entourage complètement dingue. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Fred. Je t'ai traité de tout et n'importe quoi l'autre jour parce que j'étais en colère contre toi de m'avoir fait si peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ensuite j'étais tellement heureuse de te retrouver sain et sauf, que je ne savais plus quoi faire et comme toujours, j'ai fais ce que je fais de mieux dans ces cas là, je contre attaque et comme toi, je dis des bêtises. Et puis quand je suis ressortie de la S.R.P.J. je t'ai vu avec ta journaliste…"

 

"Quoi ? Tu nous à vu dans la voiture, c'est ça ?"

 

Lucie leva la tête pour le regarder avant de lui répondre. "Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez."

 

"Lieutenant, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu es jalouse de Sonia."

 

"Ben si, en ce qui te concerne je suis jalouse. Alors qui avait-il de si drôle ?"

 

Caïn soupira. "Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir on riait parce qu'elle me demandait si ça allait peux après que tu sois sorti de la voiture. Elle m'a demandé si tout allait bien car j'avais l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de perdre ses jambes. Qu'est ce que tu es allez imaginer dans ta jolie petite tête ?"  

 

Lucie ne répondit pas, elle baisa seulement les yeux. "Je suis une bipède qui a les mêmes insécurités que toi."

 

"Lucie Delambre, tu m'as accusé de ne rien vouloir voir, mais apparemment, je peux de la retourner cette accusation. Bon sang, Delambre quand tu étais dans le coma, j'avais l'impression que c'était sur moi que l'on avait tiré. J'aurais donné dix ans de ma vie pour être avec toi ! Au lieu d'ça, j'étais seul à rendre tout le monde maso autour de moi. Quand j'ai appris pour Stéphane et toi, c'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il n'y a de la place dans mon cœur que pour toi, personne d'autre que toi ! J'ai beau essayer, sans toi, je peux pas."

 

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Lucie mais cette fois, les perles brillantes ne coulaient pas de chagrin mais bien de joie. Aucun des hommes qui avaient partagé sa vie jusqu'à présent ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses.

 

_L'amour est un cristal qui se brise en silence…_

Elle sourit, en repensant à la citation qu'elle avait écrite dans son journal intime. Ensuite, elle avait déchiré le morceau de page sur laquelle les mots avaient été couchés pour la mettre dans son portefeuille. Cette citation reflétait à merveille, sa relation avec le capitaine Caïn.

 

Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient enfermés dans un cristal qu'ils avaient tous deux, patiemment brisé.

 

"Sans toi, je peux pas non plus." Lui dit-elle d'une voix nouée par l'émotion au bout d'un moment.

 

"Je suis un pantin cassé mais…"

 

Le capitaine n'eu pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Lucie se pressèrent contre les siennes. Ils savourèrent tous les deux ce baiser qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps.

 

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, un sourire radieux illuminait leur visage.

 

"T'es bien loin d'être un pantin cassé, Fred. Tu es bien plus entier que la plupart de gens que je connais."

 

Le sourire sur les lèvres du capitaine s'élargit encore un peu plus. Et il se pencha vers elle pour lui capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Le monde autour d'eux s'effaça doucement alors qu'ils se laissaient tous deux transporter dans un autre monde bien à eux.

_Fin_

 

 **Deuxième note d'auteur** **: je sais, la fic est un peu à l'eau de rose. Mais j'avais besoin d'écrire une telle fic avec tu les horreurs des derniers événements. J'ai ressentis le besoin d'écrire une histoire d'amour. Et j'espère de tout cœur que la série ira dans le même sans quoi que j'en serai très étonné. Mais l'espoir fait vivre. J'aurais déjà jamais crue lorsque j'ai commencé à regarder la série qu'ils nous montrent leur relation de révolté à un tel point. Elle est allée déjà bien au-dessus de mes espérances.**


End file.
